


omission

by girlsarewolves



Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, apparently this ship needed more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>actions speak louder than words.</p>
<p>but just, please. tell me.</p>
<p>tell me you love me.</p>
<p>you never do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	omission

* * *

tell me you love me.  
  
you never do.  
  
but i never complain, because i'm yours. you're mine.   
  
i know it every full moon when we rut as we shed our skin. i know it with every genuine smile you indulge me with. I know it every time you whisper my name, your body enveloping mine.  
  
tell me you love me.  
  
i just want to hear it.  
  
indulge me. comfort me. reassure me. prove it to me.  
  
but you never do.  
  
you're so distant, even when you're open to me; even when you're under me, clawing the weak, human flesh off the confines of our bodies. you keep yourself locked away, and sometimes i...sometimes i'm afraid i don't really know.  
  
tell me you love me.  
  
i need to hear it.  
  
tell me you're mine. tell me that even if i never know all of you, i have all the parts that matter; i've given you everything - seemed only fair after what you gave me.  
  
tell me you love me.  
  
i should know it by now. i should know that's what your teeth sinking into my throat meant; what you were saying when your claws scratched me down to the bone.  
  
actions speak louder than words.  
  
but just, please. tell me.  
  
tell me you love me.  
  
you never do.   
  
i gave you everything, and you hid all of yourself from me. i thought i knew, but i never did; i fed myself your lies, lies by omission - you never said you didn't love me. how was i supposed to know?  
  
show me you love me.  
  
kill that boy, like we promised each other we would. kill the boy, kill the mother. kill the life you kept locked away, with all the 'i love yous' you never said.  
  
but you don't.


End file.
